


出轨游戏（27）

by gelles



Category: APH - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-01
Updated: 2016-08-01
Packaged: 2018-07-28 15:58:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,056
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7647388
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gelles/pseuds/gelles





	出轨游戏（27）

你狠命握紧把手，小心旋转把手，极轻微咔哒声让你浑身冷汗，以至于整个背部的皮肤都和手里攥着的冰镇可乐一样湿。你哥哥睡着了，这样一个大雨滂沱的傍晚，睡眠无疑是最自然的身体反应，所以他不会察觉这小把戏。窗在潲雨，你轻手轻脚的走过去，合住它。你的谨慎毫无必要，因为即使现在你哥哥睁开眼，他也不一定足够清醒到辨别出眼前的面庞。

你坐在床边，抽走你哥哥胸口上反扣着的书，你是如此的熟悉他，以至于你甚至能想象出，你哥哥是如何在势不可挡的困意侵扰下，对睡魔做出妥协。用指尖拂过晦涩难懂的异域词汇，俄语，你对此可没什么兴趣。

你哥哥要和那个俄国男人私奔了，这事不用本田那个家伙通报，你也猜得到。外面的雨下得更密，虽说大自然的白噪声是睡眠之神的恩赐，可现在它现在听上去却烦人的紧。你合住书籍，将它塞回在床头的小书柜，你的手很稳，但心却空荡荡的慌，任何细心点的警察都能看出你的紧张，和平常不一样，你刚才忘了夹书签。

你来回摆弄叶子形状的金属片，然后扔向烟灰缸。你哥哥只在应酬和思考的时候抽烟，考虑到衣橱里那只收拾妥当的皮箱，看出你哥哥的意图简直易如反掌，抛弃你，抛弃嘉龙，抛弃梅梅和当初你妈妈做的一样，抛弃这个家。

你哥哥很像你母亲，当你对罗曼罗夫博士透露这点的时候，这位受人尊敬的心理医师郑重其事在笔记本上写了恋母癖，渴望投射等荒谬的字眼，你哑然失笑，甚至还为此即兴编造了一段自己对乳房是如何不正常的迷恋。

“你在浪费我们彼此的时间。”罗曼罗夫博士交叉十指，嘴唇抿成直线，“任何拙略的掩盖行为都是源于恐惧。”

“恐惧什么？”

“真相本身。”

你从没把那次不愉快的交流当真，你不相信盒子式判决，更何况这种贴标签的结论比什么都来得恶心。你受够权威人士的自以为是，解剖腐烂的麻雀就是人格缺失？他们那群道貌岸然的笨蛋可不关心什么才是真相本身。

手机震动，你按下关机键。

“谁？”你哥哥翻身，不耐烦的将脸埋进软枕。

“任勇洙。”你爬上矮床，躺在你哥哥身边，“没事，睡吧。”

你哥哥再次陷入深眠，你抬起手表查看时间，7:45，还有六个小时左右，你也许也该睡一会。

潮热和黏腻，停电了？你哥哥想，不，也许该把窗打开，可这些都并非当务之急。你哥哥翻身，轻轻磨蹭双腿，像夏夜里厚无颜耻的雄野兔，某种羞于启齿欲望来势汹汹又毫无预兆的袭击了他。你哥哥身体里的火焰在燃烧，融化的大脑一片混乱，无力的四肢在高温中融化，你哥哥甚至忘记了自慰，他只能如幼虫在床单上蠕动才能缓解灼人的难耐。

“哥？”你拉开床头灯，摸索着带好眼镜，你刚才睡熟了，脑后的头发凌乱翘起。

这不是你想要的，你盯住你哥哥潮红的双颊，翻身下床，开机，然后拨打本田的手机。

“那不是镇定剂。”

“是夜总会收上来的蓝片，少爷。”本田说，“几个眼生的散户把它装进药瓶，带到场子去里卖，勇洙清扫的时候弄混了，需要联系司机吗？濠镜少爷。”

你挂断电话，咬住食指，以惊人的自控力忍着不去骂脏话和摔手机，“哥，我们去医院。”你附身去抱你哥哥。

“不。”你哥哥喘息出声，你推开你的手臂，继续磨蹭双腿。

“哥，这样不行。”你再次尝试抱起你哥哥，“去医院好吗，去医院，你很快就不会这么难受了。”

“不。”你哥哥突然翻身搂住你的脖颈，用汗湿鼻尖抵着你的，“摸我，求求你。”

“哥。”你看进你哥哥的眼睛，全然不知自己眼圈通红如野兽。

“摸我。”你哥哥仰头亲吻你，“求你，现在。”

你猛地推开你哥哥，退后几步，紧靠着身后的墙壁滑坐到地毯上，你天旋地转的想吐，可这一切并非可以全部推托于乱伦所带来悖德，你必须承认，在刚才那个瞬间，想要你血缘兄长这个念头几乎击倒了全部伦理，就像开闸洪水，不可逆的摧垮了被教育多年的道德壁垒。

你不该这么做，没人该这么做，你站起来，颤抖着捡起手机，你输入司机的电话，又删除，然后再次输入嘉龙的，删除，你想阻止自己，可身体和脑子却想要的发疯。

也许可以把这简化成次兄弟间的互帮互助？

你重新坐回床上，你褪下你哥哥的睡裤，将手伸进他的内裤。你撸揉你哥哥的阴茎，要快速解决这个问题，你不想要亲吻，也不想要更多的接触，可假如说你还有残留一丝理智，它显然不足以抵御这大逆不道的罪过。

也许就只吻一下？

你俯下身吻过你哥哥微张的双唇，你的舌尖小心翼翼的品味你哥哥的，罪孽深重的快乐像潮水浸过你的脚趾。你不再机械性的撸动，你用大拇指揩过你哥哥的马眼，然后沿着会阴向上按揉，你以自己的喜好抚慰着自己的哥哥，在唇齿相交间，贪婪的吞咽下长兄的呻吟。

他快到了，会清醒吗？

你哥哥握住你脑后的短发，浑身燥热，像是被抛弃于地狱业火中的罪人，无节制的渴望纾解的救赎。你哥哥用双唇描绘你的脖颈和胸膛，在裸露的皮肤上留下水痕，你用五指探索你哥哥起伏的背部线条。

哥。

你倒向身后的薄被，看着你哥哥的亲吻沿着中线下落，血脉喷张的背德，你哥哥扯开你的皮带扣，低下头用牙齿叼起内裤边缘，他不够清醒，所以不小心让边缘弹在你的小腹，你忍不住像冬日里的落水狗一样瑟瑟发抖，但布料下阴茎却诚实的翘起头，它湿了，弄脏了一大片。

“对不起。”你哥哥仍然不甚清醒。

“没关系。”你坐起身，把内裤扔下床。

也许你想不起上一次你们兄弟俩是什么时候赤裸相对，但你清楚记得你哥哥锁骨下方有枚枪疤，还明显吗？也许你该亲自确认下。你脱了你哥哥的睡衣，他没有抵抗，就像小时候你们在浴室曾经无数次做过的那样，他握住你的脖颈，给了你一个充满兄弟之情的额吻。你成年了，已经不满足于此，你哥哥的阴茎似乎同样不满足于此，为了奖励它无廉耻的真诚，你轻推搡你哥哥，让他倒在枕头上，然后你握住他的大腿，在内侧啄吻而上，那也许有些痒，你哥哥忍不住咯咯笑出声。

你尝试用舌尖由下而上的舔弄，然后吮吸你哥哥的顶端。你哥哥攥紧你短发的手指，这无疑是种表扬。你更加卖力的取悦他，让他的阴茎抵住你的喉咙，吞咽，一记漂亮的深喉。你哥哥绷紧肌肉，臀部肌肉呈现出健美的线条。你忍不住伏得更低些，用牙齿去轻咬他的敏感带。为了配合你，你哥哥翻过身，他咬住自己的拳头，紧闭的双眼流出眼泪。他翘起臀部，期待着你的进入，他想要你，浑身潮红，他想要你，即使用性命交换都行。

你拉开床头柜，拿出避孕套，尽管你知道这不是为你准备的。超薄装，足够的润滑，它的表面很黏，你尝试带了两次，才把它调整到最舒服的位置。你扶着你哥哥的腰部，一点一点顶进未知领域……

“真能胡思乱想，你该去当个作家。”濠镜深呼吸，拍拍哈蕾的臀部，示意她从自己身上下去。

“作家？那是什么玩意？”哈蕾扯过床头的湿巾把濠镜的精液擦干净，“射的比平时快，你应该再早些提醒我。”

“对不起。”濠镜捞起地板上长裤。

“别害怕，我有职业操守，不会赖上你的。”哈蕾爬过床，从后背抱紧濠镜，她没穿上衣，高耸的乳房像刚出生的热乎乎小兔子一样贴在对方身上，“你现在感觉好些了吗？”

“生下来也没关系。”濠镜站起身，系住皮带。

“你哄女孩开心可是一绝。”哈蕾拿起床头的烟，走向露台，“别盯着我胸部看，这让你像个没见过世面的傻小子。”

“你美得像幅画。”濠镜系住衬衫扣子。

“哦，谢谢。”哈蕾挑起眉头，突然有些羞怯。

濠镜没说谎，此刻哈蕾的确美得惊人，她依着金色栏杆，背后是如血残阳。余晖落在她黝黑的皮肤上，如同披着件轻薄的金纱。她善良可爱的大眼睛里盛满的慈悲，总是让濠镜不由自主的联想到拉斐尔笔下的圣母像。

濠镜从衣橱里拿出浴袍，走到露台给哈蕾披上。

“怎么？开始舍不得别人看我了？”哈蕾将燃着的烟递给濠镜，边系睡袍边打趣。

“你希望这样的话。”濠镜将烟扔到地上，碾灭。

“你这话说的我没法接。”哈蕾摆弄烟盒，有些紧张。

“有了孩子就生下来吧，我会养的。”

“你一个人？”

“我们两个，如果你愿意。”

“你说过你不喜欢我。”

“不，我撒谎了。”

“真心的？”哈蕾有些想哭，她转过身，看着夕阳一点点往地平线下沉。

“我不知道。”濠镜摇摇头，“我只知道如果我必须生个孩子，我希望孩子的母亲可以是你，你会是个好母亲。”

“要是早在五年前我能遇见你就好了。”哈蕾擦干眼泪，咽下哽咽，故意用欢快的调子说，“我现在可没有那样的好运和子宫，你得去骗别的傻姑娘给你生宝宝了。”哈蕾踮起脚，第一次主动亲吻了濠镜的嘴唇，“你真是我见过最奇怪的小男孩，愿天主永远保佑你。”

*  
“我是该搂着你的腰？还是牵着你的手？”阿尔合住门，走下楼梯。紧挨着他小腿的路斯特兴奋地向前跑了几步，催促阿尔快些赶上另一位男主人。

“攥好你的狗绳就行了。”王耀双手插兜，头也不回的继续大步向前，看得出来，他还对刚才的厨房之战耿耿于怀。

“你为什么走那么快？这会让邻居误以为我们吵架了。”阿尔仍凭路斯特的拖拽小跑，然后不由分说的握住王耀的胳膊。

“别粉饰太平，我们的确有过不止一场争吵。”王耀停下来，不光是对阿尔，他对自己幼稚的过度反应同样感到生气。

“为什么就不能请个家政，如果我们都不情愿洗碗的话。”阿尔舔舔嘴唇，有些不耐烦，“按时计费的那种打扰不了你多少生活。”

“我说过了我不需要。”王耀盯住阿尔，带着防备的敌意，“这是结婚的时候我们就商量好了的。”

“可那个时候你可没说——”

“没说什么？”王耀嘲讽，“要你亲自整理洗碗吗？”

“你吃枪药了？”阿尔拽住路斯特，压低嗓音对这只无辜的小黑背犬下命令，“坐下。”

路斯特摇摇尾巴，不知道自己做错了什么，它挤出一声委屈的低哼，犹豫的坐下去。

“上个星期你忘记给路斯特洗澡我可没这么斤斤计较。”阿尔也没了好脾气。

“所以哪次是你自己完完整整给它洗下来的？”王耀的怒火更旺了，“你的破会议每次都一定要在路斯特背毛还没打湿的时候开吗？”

“你没工作可不是我的错。”阿尔针锋相对，“是你自己干的漂亮事，这可赖不着别人，如果你应该要表现得像个找不到卫生巾的女高中生，或许你应该先给那个蠢俄国佬通个电话。”

“那我是不是也该给唐纳德发封邮件？恩？告诉她，以你琼斯老板的能力定能挽救她于水火，毕竟现在那可怜的小茉莉可是丑闻缠身，每天以泪洗面。”

“真有说服力，王耀。”阿尔冷笑，“我早应该告诉妈妈婚礼的时候给你订白色的礼服。”

“这事是你先起头的，阿尔弗雷琼斯。”王耀反讽，“千万别忘了这点，假如你如此喜欢每次争吵的时候都把以前的事拉个清单，那么先记得检查自己的那份有多长。”

“我起头？”阿尔怒极反笑，“我可不会因为自己的丈夫用洗碗机洗盘子就疯疯癫癫。”

“我不是第一次警告你。”

“对，那洗碗机是用来干嘛？”

王耀和阿尔怒目而视，就像两只狭路相逢的炸毛猫。路斯特支起前爪，立起耳朵，它不安的哼哼两声，来回打量男主人们，它想引起他们的注意，嘿，别打架啊，我们是一家人，路斯特在心里像个软弱的小男孩一样急躁的默念，它不能用人类语言来表达这点可真是恼火至极。

直到一声响亮的口哨打破了僵局。

是威廉！还有妈妈！路斯特猛地挣脱阿尔的牵引绳，兴高采烈撒着欢的跑向前方，在那，不远的街口，正有两个人类站着呢！哦！还有妈妈！路斯特兴奋地在贝丽卡身边嗅来嗅去。  
“你俩是打算街头打啵吗？”斯科特拄着手杖走过来，他残疾了一条腿，永久性的。

“哦，抱歉，我们应该去接你的。”王耀朝斯科特不好意思的微笑，拥抱他，然后友好拍拍斯科特的肩头。

“我没打算出院。”斯科特挑眉，“但威廉说要送我一家餐厅，这消息可比医生的灵丹妙药好使多了——”

“就是我约你们见面的那家。”威廉捡起路斯特的牵引绳交还给阿尔，“主厨是弗朗西斯引荐的，非常不错。”

“亚瑟也会过来。”斯科特单手插兜，将全身的重量斜依手杖上，活像个自维多利亚时代穿越而来的花花公子。

“那弗朗西斯也会来。”阿尔语气平平的陈述。

“没错，他俩倒跟亲兄弟似的。”斯科特舔舔嘴唇，“幸好弗朗西斯娶老婆了，不然我还以为他也得到了柯克兰家爱好鸡奸的祖传基因。”

“你再动歪脑筋也搭不上王尔德的族谱。”威廉挠挠路斯特颈部的皮毛，“它可真漂亮，好小伙。”

“上车吧。”斯科特率先拉开身后的车门，坐进后排，“多担待些，瘸子可能开车。”

“我来开。”阿尔将狗绳塞进威廉手里。

“王耀，我现在该如何称呼你？也许弟弟？还是，算了管他呢。”斯科特友好的拍拍身边的位置，“请坐在我身旁吧，我今天可再受不了挨着威廉了。”

四人坐定，这是威廉的车，他爱狗如命，任凭路斯特和贝丽卡去抓挠崭新的真皮座椅。

“你该管管这些畜生。”斯科特放平伤腿，不怎么高兴地弹掉粘在西裤边缘的狗毛。

“车和狗都是我的，坐不惯就滚下去。”威廉按下播放键。

“那就没招了，反正你是老板。”斯科特耸耸肩，“我可不能因为受不了两条狗，就谢绝了摇钱树似的米其林餐厅。”

“听起来有点熟？”阿尔挑眉。

“约翰丹佛的乡路送我回家。”威廉伸了个懒腰，双手枕于脑后，“经久不衰的金曲。”

宛如天堂的西弗吉尼亚啊

兰岭山，谢纳多阿河

那里的生命年代久远，比树木古老

比群山年轻，象和风一样慢慢生长

“你该是牧羊人的种。”斯科特用手杖敲敲威廉的座椅背。

“你妈妈可没资格和我妈妈比忠贞。”

“那可是，你妈妈早就许诺嫁给权利了。”

“你妈妈去看过你？”

“恩，和她现任丈夫。”斯科特点点头，“过得不错，那小白脸似乎还没骗光她的钱。”

“我亲妈又新改嫁了个歌手。”斯科特扭头对王耀解释，“比我还小一岁。”

“新锐？”

“胡混。”斯科特不屑，“简直垃圾。”

王耀没再说什么，威廉也似乎在那一瞬间失去了交谈的兴趣。阿尔打转向灯，在漆黑的夜色中，他们四个如同坐进鲨鱼的肚子一样安静。

这头鲨在灯红酒绿的街头穿梭，像是在歌声中迷了路的小棺椁。

我的全部记忆都围绕着她

矿工的情人，没见过大海的姑娘

天空灰蒙蒙的昏暗一片

月光朦朦胧胧，我的眼泪汪汪

无线电广播使我想起遥远的家乡

驱车沿路而下 

我感到我本应昨天就回家，昨天就回家。

弗朗西斯没有兄弟姐妹，是独子。可虽说他认识亚瑟将近20年，但他仍旧没办法很好的去理解柯克兰家的兄弟是如何做到和平与共的，毕竟操着餐刀直接捅死对方这个念头，看起来要比什么都简单合  
理。

“别用那破玩意指着我。”亚瑟捏着小咖啡杯朝斯科特翻白眼，那让他看上去异常矫情。

“这厨子可没你吹得好啊。”斯科特贱兮兮的用手杖戳戳弗朗西斯的手臂。

“那是因为你就只配啃沾满煤灰的奶酪。”亚瑟瞥了斯科特一眼，十足的政客，他已经学会在不经意间展现精心计算的怒火，“我最后说一次，把你那破玩意放好。”

“要不然？”斯科特挑眉，“你还想撞断我另一条腿？”

“那也许还能省个餐厅钱。”威廉拿过亚瑟随身携带的公文包，翻出文件递给斯科特，“两讫，没有人欠你的了。”

“用不用我跪谢您们的慷慨？”斯科特将文件贴在唇边，发出响亮的亲吻声，“钱果真比兄弟可靠多了。”

“那就拿好它。”亚瑟放下杯子，一天的公务让他喘不过气，他实在没有多余的闲情雅致陪斯科特消遣，“我以为你是精神正常了，才能从疗养院被放里出来。”

“不想家丑外扬？”斯科特用指尖弹过桌面，“这可没有外人。”

“斯科特，够了。”威廉警告。

“不，我要说。”斯科特站起身，猛地甩开威廉的手，他的颤抖的声音有些激动，“别搀和进来，威廉，这不关你的事。”

“闭嘴，现在。”一直在角落默不作声的阿尔抬起头。

“你现在怕了？”斯科特大笑，“我可什么都不怕，阿尔，你现在什么都有——”

“坐下来，我们该好好谈谈，私下的，兄弟间的。”亚瑟打断斯科特，将自己的手机推到他面前，那是张女人的照片——一个穿红风衣的女人，头发的颜色像鸟嘴混合夕阳，“你想知道的，我都会告诉  
你。”

“王耀，让我们出去透透气。”弗朗西斯快速站起身，握住王耀的胳膊。

“带上贝丽卡和路斯特。”威廉朝桌子下面打了个口哨。

王耀和阿尔意味不明的视线短暂相接，然后错开。

“来吧，王耀。”弗朗西斯催促，自从认识亚瑟，他就总他妈友情客串跑腿小弟。

王耀没动，他捏起小咖啡杯小嘬一口，然后冷笑，和亚瑟犯倔的时候一个死样。

“我们回家解决家务问题。”阿尔低头，摆弄交叉的十指，“别在这。”

“来吧。”如果王耀是个好男色的妞，事情就会简单得多，弗朗西斯能用自己标志性的微笑把他迷得找不着北。或许，他该试试，看看他能不能至少在皮相上赢过费里西安诺，那小子可是继承了他叔叔  
所有的优势。

“我们很快回来。”弗朗西斯抓起狗绳，追着王耀跑出餐厅。

“吵架了？”弗朗西斯说，将路斯特的绳子递给王耀。

“哦，没。”王耀耸耸肩，沿着路灯往前走。

“这有什么不好意思的。”弗朗西斯低头嗤笑，“我离婚前那阵子经常和贞德吵架，在深夜，直到邻居报警。”

“为什么？”王耀疑惑，“我一直以为你们相处的挺不错。”

“相处的挺不错也得吵架。”

“介意问因为什么吗？”

“记不住了。”弗朗西斯摇摇头，无奈的笑出声，“嗑药后遗症之一，我现在还能背台词都是万幸。”

“说出来有些可笑。”王耀和弗朗西斯走向不远处的空长椅，“是因为盘子清洗问题。”

“这种琐碎小事为什么不在床上解决。”弗朗西斯拿下贝丽卡的牵引绳，满足她想肆意撒欢的愿望，“无意冒犯，但——”

“快两个月了。”王耀说，“他总是挑轮到他的时候接紧急电话。”

“他没跟你说吗？”

“说什么？”

“不算什么大事，但的确有点犯蠢。”弗朗西斯注视着贝丽卡玩闹似的扑咬路斯特，然后在草坪上连带另一条杂毛斑点滚成一团，“你知道他舅舅有意让他打理投资公司的事吗？”

“没错，他似乎还挺高兴的。”

“是啊，所以这忘乎所以的小傻瓜，一个心血来潮，就炒了公司里最有价值的风控主管，败笔，但是没办法，他不会回来了，即使阿尔跪下来求他，他也不会回来了。”

“然后？”

“被扔下的工作没人接，矮子里面拔高，一堆破事。”

“他和亚瑟说了？”

“没。”弗朗西斯叹气，“看样子他想自己挺到底，反正他那机灵的小脑袋瓜还算能拿出手。”

“哦，谢谢你告诉我这些。”王耀说。

“阿尔是个小混蛋，但还算值得爱。”

“这听上去就有点恶心了。”

“爱？”弗朗西斯笑出声，“这可不恶心，爱爸爸，爱妈妈，爱汽水，爱让别人好过，也让自己好过。”

“那你现在爱什么？”

弗朗西斯靠着长椅背思考了一阵，扭过头认真的对王耀说，“冰激凌吧，夏季谁能不爱冰激凌！”

*  
“这是我的姑娘，谁都别想赢她！”穿短皮衣的女孩大喝一口啤酒，她正站在铁笼边上，享受着最棒的视角，“嘿，简！直接打爆那婊子的傻逼脸！”

这是场不正规的地下笼斗，为鲜血暴力更添噱头，拳手双方都是身着三点式比基尼的女人。汗水舔过她们生机勃勃的肉体，将整个地下室的气氛都带向高潮。简的红发被细心的扎成垄沟辫，她站稳重心，双拳护住面颊，随时准备看准时机，挥拳结束这场胜负难分的战斗。

“简！”短皮衣女孩死劲拍击铁笼，兴奋地大吼，“干掉她！”

“她的小女朋友。”按下暂停，伊万将目光从直播上移开，专心粘手里信封。

“中国人？”海瑟薇挑眉。

“韩裔。”伊万拿起钢笔，“履历干净得能擦屁股。”

“手脚可不干净。”海瑟薇从脚边拎起箱子，“你开的价我带来了，现钞，不连码。”

“这只是情报的费用，女士。”伊万正襟危坐，用交叉的十指抵住下巴。

“幸好我的薪水还付得起。”海瑟薇满不在乎耸耸肩，“那还要多少，您才能帮我这个小忙。”

“我只是个普通军火商。”伊万歪歪头，“可没那么神通广大能插手到地下拳场的生意，那是琼斯家的天下——”

“你不是想要钱。”海瑟薇哼笑，“我就知道。”

“我认识地下拳场的朋友，他倒是可以帮我这个人情。”

“所以，你想让我为你做什么？”

“不是你为我。”伊万将信封推过去，“把这个交给王耀。”

“我不为琼斯工作了，如果你的消息够准确及时。”

“我妹夫认识安东尼奥。”伊万摇摇头，“您这么不诚实可不行。”

“这算什么？拉皮条？”海瑟薇将信封塞入墨绿色的手提包，那和她的高跟鞋非常搭。

“说话小心些。”伊万说，“我不想弄脏办公室，这刚重新装修没多久。”

“就一封信？”海瑟薇快速扫过伊万西装内兜的位置，她也有把枪。

“贝瑞塔纳米？”伊万拿过海瑟薇的手提包，从夹层掏出一柄小巧手枪，“这大小很适合女人，够隐蔽也够漂亮，我姐姐原来也偏爱这款。”

海瑟薇握紧手指，在伊万上膛的瞬间忍不住哆嗦了下。

“你能把它带进来这扇门，是因为我准许你把它带进来。”伊万坐进椅子，摆弄起那把手枪，“我原本是想对你礼貌些的，女士。”

“我——”

“你不该说谎。”

“你想杀了我吗？”

“不。”伊万将枪口对准海瑟薇，“下一次，如果你还学不会规规矩矩。”

“想让我说对不起吗？”

“无所谓，反正您也不是真心的。”

“对不起。”

“听起来比想象好。”

“那我多久能拿到兑现。”

“你不会以为光邮差的工作就能换条人命吧？”伊万说，“流浪汉也没那么低廉过，更何况，这位简可是个前途无量的坏蛋，她做过的好事都能够翻拍百八十部女权至上的复仇电影。”

“我现在退出，来得及吗？”

“真的？”伊万笑起来，“我可不这么想。”

“那就告诉我需要多长时间。”

“很快。”

“这不是个好答案，我可不能为你当一辈子小弟。”

“三年，或者更快。”

“如果你让她明天就死。”海瑟薇饱含恶意的微笑，眼圈泛红，“六年。”

“成交。”伊万将手机举到耳边，简单和对面交谈了几句俄语，然后他扭头对海瑟薇说，“或者，简现在就准备好给你惊喜了。”

“好好享受。”伊万站起身将遥控器交给海瑟薇，捏捏她的肩，走出房间。

屏幕上，中场休息之后的简明显状态不在，她步伐不稳，堪堪躲过对手的几次攻击。“简！”那个韩裔小姑娘意识到伴侣的不对劲，再次开始猛烈地拍击铁笼，“简！裁判！她看起来不对劲！简看起来不  
对劲！暂停！裁判！操你！暂停！”

一记下颌重击，简倒在地上，她死劲晃晃脑袋想看清楚眼前的一切。

“简！”

简从地上爬起来，再次被狠狠击倒。

“简！”

对面的女拳手向她走过来。

“简！”

她爬不起来了。

“简！”

一拳。

“简。”

两拳。

三拳。

“停下来！你他妈停下来！”

简仰躺在擂台上，刺目的灯光在她上方化成诡异的红，就像她头发的那种颜色，鸟嘴混合夕阳，那也许是因为她的左眼珠被打碎了。女拳手没停下，继续全力殴打她的头部和面部，一拳，两拳，三  
拳。

“简！”韩裔女孩发出声嘶力竭的悲鸣。

与此同时，注视着同一幕转播画面的海瑟薇也终于承受不住的跪坐房间中央，撕心裂肺的嚎啕大哭起来。

*  
王耀回到家的时候，阿尔刚好在厨房洗完了最后一只盘子。

“我回来了。”

“恩。”

王耀解开路斯特的背带，它走累了，吐着舌头，急不可耐的跑向自己的水碗。

“去哪了？”阿尔叹气，不想继续那场幼稚的战争，他对盘子妥协了，所以现在也没什么必要去坚守，谁先搭话谁就输的原则。

“和弗朗西斯去了公园，然后搭乘的地铁。”王耀走到阿尔身边，拿起棉布擦干盘子上的水，然后整齐的码回碗柜，他也没什么力气吵架了。

阿尔的电脑在客厅响起邮件提醒，“抱歉。”阿尔犹豫着，他不想再挑衅。

“去检查吧。”王耀歪歪头，“剩下的我一个人就可以。”

“谢谢。”阿尔抹干手，走出厨房。

“你是认真的？”几分钟后，阿尔走回来，手里拎着那台笔记本，满脸的难以置信。

“你不该瞒我。”王耀看向阿尔，“从外人嘴里得到自己丈夫的近况，这让我觉得尴尬。”

“抱歉。”阿尔合住电脑，将它放在流理台上。

“简历还满意吗？”王耀低头，继续手里的工作。

“那是你毕业时候的？”阿尔从后背环抱住王耀，将鼻子埋进颈窝。

“我后来可用不着它。”王耀说，“所以，怎样？”

“你的态度一点都不端正。”阿尔轻咬王耀的耳尖，“你甚至连求职信都懒得写。”

“通过还是不通过？”

“还需要讨论。”阿尔摸索王耀的皮带，“在床上，看你表现，你这阵子简直就是玩忽职守。”

“你和弗朗西斯串通好的？”王耀转身，搂住阿尔脖子，引导着他往楼上走，他们的厨房可没窗帘。

“弗朗西斯？”阿尔断断续续的亲吻，“他说什么了？”

“他说小事情都该在床上解决。”

“那个厚无颜耻的法国流氓总是想窥探别人的性生活。”

阿尔用肩膀顶开开卧室的门，他没忍到爬上床，就在床头柜前那一小块木地板上，扒了王耀的裤子，直接开干。

“床。”王耀揪住阿尔的后脖颈衬衫。

“下一轮。”阿尔咬住王耀的喉结。

“别亲到领子上面去。”王耀警告。

“去他妈的，我是老板，办公室性骚扰控告对我可没用。”阿尔顶弄王耀，他们的动作些大，床头柜摇摇晃晃，像喝多酒的醉汉。

王耀与阿尔深吻，“你为什么不对我说？”

“我想直接拿出成绩让你刮目相看。”阿尔解开王耀的衬衫，舔吻他的皮肤。

“刮目相看？”王耀将腿再张开些，调整角度更好的迎合对方胯骨晃动，“那倒是挺刮目相看的，这两个月，你真是烦人透了。”

“对不起。”阿尔伏在王耀胸膛上笑出声。

“我们。”王耀轻轻握住阿尔的头发，“你不是一直说，我们。”

“我不知道，该怎么说。”阿尔听起来害羞又害怕，“我不知道，也许你会因此觉得我是个没用的笨蛋。”

“我现在的确认为你是笨蛋。”王耀喘息，阿尔安抚阴茎的技巧让他拖不了那么久，“自大的笨蛋。”

阿尔最后抽插了几下，将精液悉数射尽。

“妈的，你又不带套。”王耀轻推阿尔，暗示他让开。

“在待会，就一会。”阿尔不愿意退出，就着高潮的余韵和王耀耳鬓厮磨，“自大听着可不像褒义词。”

“的确不是。”王耀轻咬阿尔的锁骨，“可是这并不影响我爱你，小王八蛋。”

“看来我只有多搞砸几件事，才能从你嘴里听到甜言蜜语。”

“这听上去让我像个幸灾乐祸的小人。”

“大家都喜欢让灾祸发生到别人身上。”

“我就不该帮你。”

“那你就得付违约金。”阿尔亲吻王耀，“你见过哪只上了贼船的兔子打个招呼就能溜之大吉。”

“你不是别人，阿尔。”王耀吻过阿尔的鼻尖，“不是。”

“我知道，王耀。”阿尔说，“因为你对我而言也从来不是。”


End file.
